Spirit animals
by ReadAlert
Summary: Harry wasn't from this world and was born with spiritual powers. Powerful, independent hufflepuff Harry. Harry/? pairing. Bashing on Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Molly.


**Prologe**

* * *

**-New Texas-**

A beautiful girl with high cheekbones and half-long, blood-red hair was lying in a hospital bed and breathed heavily as her baby was trying to come out.

"That's it, judge, push," the dark-skinned doctor said.

Outside the room a worried boy paced back and forth.

The boy who looked like a native-american was tall and athletic built and dressed in a body-hugging cream-coloured outfitwith a sheriff-star on the chest and his black hair under the white cowboy-hat was knotted in a pony-tail.

Finally his two friends, a anthropomorphic grey horse with robotic arms and legs and a white mane and a chubby little prairie dog-like alien with a red beard who were dressed in a red-brown sweater that went down to his feet and an old fashioned aviator hat under a cowboy-hat with a sheriff-star on it, walked to him.

"Come on, Bravestarr, I'm sure it'll be fine," the horse said and putted his hand on the boy Bravestarr's shoulder.

Bravestarr turned worried to the door were his wife was inside.

"I hope so, Thirty-Thirty, I hope so," he said with a deep, strong voice.

Just then the door was opening and out stepped the dark-skinned doctor.

Bravestarr ran to the man.

"Well?" he said.

It was a moment of silence before he let out a sigh and Bravestarr could feel his heart skip a beat of worry but the doctor smiled.

"Congratulations, Bravestarr, it's a strong and healthy boy," he said.

Bravestarr let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see them, doc Clayton?" he asked.

"Sure," Clayton said.

When Bravestarr entered he saw his wife cuddling the cutest baby-boy he'd ever seen.

"Hey, J.B.," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Say hello to your son, honey," J.B. said.

The little baby looked up at the older boy and let out a gurgling laughter as he reached out his chubby, small hands towards Bravestarr.

"You wanna meet daddy, sweety?" J.B. said.

Bravestarr chuckled and took his son in his arms and cuddled him.

"Hi there, little fella, I'm your daddy," Bravestarr said.

Just then Thirty-Thirty and the little prairie dog-alien Fuzz entered the room.

"Well, marshall?" Fuzz asked with his squeaky voice.

"Come and meet my son, partners," Bravestarr said proudly and held his son in view for his two friends.

"He's so small," Thirty-Thirty commented.

"Lucky for me or else the birth would be twice as painful," J.B. joked.

Everybody in the room chuckled.

"Marshall, what are you gonna name the baby?" Fuzz asked.

Bravestarr looked down at the little boy in his arms before he turned to his wife.

"How about Harry Bravestarr J. after his father," J.B. suggested.

"I like it," Bravestarr said and turned to his friends "What do you think?"

"I like it, partner," Thirty-Thirty said.

Fuzz was about to said something but suddenly he began to shudder and let out restless panting.

"What is it, li'l pardner?" Bravestarr asked.

"I suddenly got these strange feelings which I normally gets when some kind of a natural disaster is approaching," the little alien said.

"What kind of disaster?" Bravestarr asked.

"That New Texas is about to be destroyed, Bravestarr," said a old voice.

Everybody turned around and saw a ghostly figure appear out of nowhere.

The figure looked to be an old native-american around 60 years old with shoulder-length, grey hair and was dressed in green old fashioned indian-clothes and a purple blanket on his shoulders.

"What do you mean, shaman?" Bravestarr asked.

"I senses that a devastating energy is approaching New Texas, it is only a matter of a few minutes before it's only astroids left of this planet," the shaman said.

"But it's not fair! I've just got a son and now we're all gonna die!" J.B. bursted out in tears.

The ghost-figure walked over to have a good look on the baby.

"Yes, I can sense that he'll be a very powerful youth and he also has your animal spirits, Bravestarr, I can save your son by transport him to another world," the shaman said.

"I do whatever it takes to save him;" J.B. said.

"But we wanna say good-bye to him first," Bravestarr insisted.

"Very well, but hurry," the shaman said.

Bravestarr walked over to J.B. who cried.

"Good bye, my baby-boy, I'll always love you, no matter what happens," she sobbed and placed her lips on little Harry's forehead.

Then Bravestarr walked over to his three friends.

"Good bye, little cub, I hope you'll be fine," Thirty-Thirty said and stroke his robotic hand on Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, farewell, little guy," doc Clayton said.

Bravestarr bended down to Fuzz-

"Good bye, little marshall," the alien said.

"Good bye, Harry, I'll always remember and love you," Bravestarr said and kissed Harry on the forehead before turning to the shaman.

"It is done," Bravestarr said.

The shaman nodded before holding out his hand over Harry and mumbled a incantation and with a bright light Harry was gone.

"It is time, Bravestarr, I wish you a farewell, I have always loved you as my own son," the shaman said before disappearing.

"Good bye... father," Bravestarr whispered with tears in his eyes.

The he hugged his three friends and gave J.B. a long kiss.

"Good bye, everyone, I wanna say that fighting the evil with you on my side has been an honor, I love you all, partners," Bravestarr said.

His wolf-hearing caught up an explosion in the distance and knew the end was approaching so he closed his eyes for the last time.

**-Somewhere in another time and another world-**

A beautiful girl with red hair and bright emerald-eyes was breathing heavily after giving birth to her baby but the baby was quiet.

"What's the matter with the baby?" the girl asked in panic.

The healer let out a sad sigh.

"I'm really sorry, mrs Potter, but the baby is stillborn," he said.

The girl felt how everything inside her was crushing to pieces.

"No, please tell me you're joking," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I never joke about something serious like this," the healer said.

The girl felt like she was about to vomit and and let out a cry.

Just then a boy in the same age as the red-haired girl with messy black hair and brown eyes behind round glasses entered.

"Lily, what's the matter, sweatheart?" the boy asked and ran to her.

"The baby, James... it... it..." Lily stuttered.

"Honey, what's the matter with the baby?" James said.

"It was stillborn!" Lily bursted out in more tears.

James felt a lump in his throat and the tears sticking in his eyes.

The poor young couple hugged each other and cried out thier feelings.

Just then there was a vague light between them and to thier shook there was a little baby-boy that looked like a native-american lying on Lily's bed.

"Were did he came from?" James said with shook.

"James, don't you see, he's a gift for us, our baby died but this baby came to us," Lily said as she wrepped the little boy in her arms.

James knew it wasn't any ideas to go against his stubborn wife and when he looked closely at the baby he fell in love with it.

"Yeah, he really is cute," he said and stroke his hand on the boy.

They didn't noticed the bright light that surrounded the trio but then the couple could feel a warm energy moving to thier arms and in to the baby and right before thier eyes the baby's appearance changes and then the baby was like a baby-copy of James but he had Lily's emerald-eyes.

"What just happened?" Lily asked disbelief.

"Our magic seems to have accepted the baby as our son, didn't you feel it, sweetheart?" James said.

Lily was so happy she could't keep her tears back.

"Thank you, thank you," she whispered to faith.

"His head is really such a hairy mess, my hair" James said proudly.

"I like the sound of it, Harry James Potter," Lily said.

**-A pub in an old village-**

"But Dumbledore, I'm a descendant of the seer Cassandra Trelawney," a woman with wild hair and large glasses protested with a dramatic voice.

"I'm really sorry, Sybill, but I don't think you really have the potential to teach the subject," the old man with long white beard and twinkle light-blue eyes behind the half-moon glasses said.

"But I insist, I have the second sight and I..." Sybill started before she stopped and suddenly looked to be in some sort of a trance.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_ _approaches..._" she said with a deep, husky voice "_...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more of interest, he seems to finally have found the weapon he needs to defeat Voldemort, he also noticed a pale boy with a long crooked nose, filthy black hair that reached to his shoulder and all dressed in black suddenly left the pub but Dumbledore turned back to Sybill.

"_...and_ _either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" then she coughed before coming out of the trance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I must've got a frog in my throat," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Dumbledore chuckled with a waving hand "And by the way, you're hired."

**-Later that day at Dumbledore's office-**

Albus sat behind his desk and started to planning.

"The child in the prophecy is eather the child to the Potters or the Longbottoms so I must make them weak enough so I can lead eather of them to thier destiny after thier parents are eather killed or are not fit to take care of thier children," he thought out loud with a proud smile as he took a ship on his lemon-drop.

**-Two years later outside Private Drive-**

Dumbledore apparate on the street across Private Drive number 4.

He smiled satisfied.

"_Just as I have planned, the Potters are dead and Sirius Black will be blamed for treason of them instead of Peter Pettigrew and by placing thier son Harry at his magic-hating relatives he'll be weak enough to control and the magic damping barriers I've put around the house should do the trick,_" he thought.

He met one of the teachers from his school professor McGonagall, a stern-looking woman dressed in an emerald-green cloak.

A few minures later gigantic flying motor-bike with a half-giant landed on the streets and in his arms wrepped in blankets sleeped little Harry with a bleeding scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Dumbledore putted the sleeping boy on the doorstep and putted a letter on the blanket.

After that the two magicians and the half-giant left.

* * *

**I hope you like the idea of the story and hope that you'll send review and I apologize for my bad english grammar.**

**If you wanna vote about pairing Harry eather with Hermione or Tonks send me a vote-message.**


End file.
